I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a transceiver for wireless communication.
II. Background
A wireless device (e.g., a smartphone or a tablet) may include a transmitter and a receiver coupled to an antenna to support two-way communication. For data transmission, the transmitter may modulate a local oscillator (LO) signal with data to obtain a modulated signal, amplify the modulated signal to obtain an output radio frequency (RF) signal having the proper transmit power level, and transmit the output RF signal via the antenna to a base station. For data reception, the receiver may obtain a received RF signal via the antenna and may condition and process the received RF signal to recover data sent by the base station.
A wireless device may include a number of antennas and associated transmit and receive circuits to support data transmission and reception. The antennas may be placed at different locations on the wireless device due to various considerations such as the available space on the wireless device, the desired transmit and/or receive diversity, etc. It may be desirable to design the transmit and receive circuits such that good performance can be obtained for antennas placed at different locations on the wireless device.